Spencer and Toby A is no secret anymore
by PLLfreak
Summary: Spencer decides to tell her boyfriend Toby about A, super fluffy. Rated K .


"Toby… Jason is watching us. I SWEAR TO GOD." Spencer said as getting out of Toby's truck. "Once I get up to see h- DAD? What are you doing in there? And with that shovel? W-what is that?" Toby was just standing there, all confused. "Spence, come with me. Now. You are not supposed to be with him. He KILLED ALISON." Spencer knew that she wouldn't let her dad take her away from Toby. He was the love of her life. "No Dad. I am not going with you. I LOVE Toby. And you cannot take him away from me." Spencer gestured Toby to come back into the truck. And he did, driving her back to her house.

Thankfully, her dad wasn't there. "Spence, I'm not sure you should have done that "Toby whispered in Spencer's ear, walking up to her room, hoping not to wake Melissa up. "I know… but I don't care. Why would he even be there? And why would he have a SHOVEL in his hand? I've never even seen him that mad- especially about you. I mean, he KNOWS we are together…" Carefully opening her laptop, she pressed the on button. Spencer wanted to check her email, she wanted to see if there were any emails from "A"… but not like she would tell Toby that. Thankfully there was nothing, but all of the sudden, she heard a bright chirp. She got a new email, just now, from UNKNOWN ADDRESS.

It was a video. She recognized where she was… it was that orange red tree that they always stayed at if they all wanted to talk. But as she watched the video, she realized that day wasn't a normal day. That day, they kept hearing weird laughs and giggles, and one time, Aria swore she heard a scream. She was coming to the end of the video, and what she saw, she could not believe. Aria must have forgotten her camera there, because it recorded the girls walking away, toward Ali's house. But when they were gone, someone with a black mask and black clothing went in front of the camera, pointed it to a different direction, where she could see someone, a guy, in hostage. The black mask person pointed the camera to its original direction, and left just as Aria came back and turned the camera off.

As Spencer slammed her laptop shut, Toby finally looked up from his iPhone. "What was that? It sounded like Ali." Spencer looked around, looking to change the topic. "Oh… um, it was nothing. Just some stupid spam mail, I guess. And no, it was not Ali. I mean, why would it be?" Toby came up to Spencer and started rubbing her back. "Spence, I know you are probably confused. I know that if I were in your situation, I would be doing the exactly same thing as you, and I want you to know, that I'm here for you, and I always will be." Not knowing what to say, Spencer went up to Toby and hugged him, which felt like an hour. "I love you. And I don't care what my dad says. And- and… I have to tell you something that I've been keeping from you for a while now." Toby pulled Spencer toward her bed and put his arm around her, which was just what she needed now.

"Someone has been following me, and Aria, Emily, and Hanna. We don't know who it is, but they go by the name of A. A sends us texts, emails, you name it. But A only says thing that Ali would know. And ONLY Ali. At first, we thought it was you, or maybe even Jenna. But that couldn't be possible. Just, don't tell the others that I told you, don't even tell ANYONE. I just needed to talk to someone about it." Toby wouldn't say anything for a bit, and Spencer wondered what he was thinking. "Spencer… I cannot believe you didn't tell anyone this yet, I mean, it's a big deal! If the cops find this dude, I will blow his head off. It sickens me that someone can stalk you like this, and for this long." Toby moved away from Spencer a bit. She could feel a lump forming in her throat; water was flooding up her eyes. Before she knew it, she was crying- and crying hard.

That next day, she woke up and went downstairs. Spencer saw her dad sitting in Melissa's chair, instead of his chair. He was not drinking coffee, and it looked like he hadn't shaved his face in days. "Dad… are you… okay? What's up?" Spencer saw her dad look up at her, noticing what she said, but then lookedh back down. "Last night, I want to tell you why I was at Jason's. I found this shovel in our backyard, and before I burned it, it said Alison D." Spencer's eyes practically popped out of her head. "YOU BURNED IT? That could have been evidence! You know I think Jason killed Ali, and that shovel could have solved this whole mystery. I don't even want to hear the rest of your fake story. I'm biking over to Toby's. See you later."

As Spencer knocked on Toby's door, she could hear Toby coming to the door. He looked through the peephole, and opened the door just the slightest bit to see his head. "Hi Toby… you have every right to be mad at me, and I wouldn't blame you at all. I'm so, so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. But I really just couldn't." Toby opened the door more, and brought her up to his room. "Where did you get that idea from? I am not mad at you at all. I love you." Toby told her that they could talk as long as they want, and about whatever she wants. And they did.


End file.
